guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive11
? ... 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :wtf? (T/ ) 21:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? --Shadowcrest 21:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::¿ɟʇʍ Cress Arvein 23:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::WTF????RandomTime 23:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::¿qla?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:05, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::wtf? --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Что за чертовщина? RoseOfKali 05:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ WTF??-- 16:55, 19 May 2009 (UTC) you filth yarr --Shadowcrest 14:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :oh well lol 19:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha (nicely done!) Normally, I would be shocked, simply shocked that someone would edit my chat. But this is rotfl. Nicely done. :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :We do what we must, because we can. 18:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I probably shouldn't make a habit out of this I dunno, maybe you should continue this — it's too darn tootin' funny for you to stop now. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:42, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Zaishen quest template I have a feeling that eventually every boss, mission, or PvP arena will be covered by one of these quests. Are we seriously going to add that template to each of those articles? Would make more sense to create one like "Zaishen Bounty Quest" or something, and list all the bosses it requested, and on what days. Sorry if I'm posting in the wrong place, just saw you add that (redlinked) template to Kanaxai. RoseOfKali 05:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Each one has different rewards and dialogue though. They're functionally separate quests, and people searching for them will enter the name of the quest, which is usually the name of the boss, mission, or arena. So I think this is the best way to document the quests. 05:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Usually, but not always (like the Coldstones bounty), but I forgot about the quest names bit. Wish Anet didn't do that, just makes stuff more confusing to document. I guess we'll have to write up the quest description for each one now... >_< RoseOfKali 05:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::In the case of the Harn and Maxine Coldstone one, I used a couple of redirects (from the in-game quest name, and from Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest); maybe the article should be located at Harn and Maxine Coldstone, and both /Zaishen Quests redirect to it, but that would ruin the consistency. 05:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, consistency will become an issue, especially if we start getting more of these odd names. RoseOfKali 05:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Locate at Harn and Maxine Coldstone/Zaishen Quest IMO (caps?). --◄mendel► 20:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. As Felix said, people will be searching for the quest name. Just link to both bosses from there. RoseOfKali 21:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done and done. 23:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) "false alarm" Care to tell us what set off that alarm? RandomTime 21:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I asked Gaile a question on GWW and she deleted it like 20 minutes later. But it turns out it was an accident. 21:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Pride Isn't it one of the deadly sins? --◄mendel► 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Moderation in all things is key. 06:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ARegina_Buenaobra&diff=1465164&oldid=1464975 Entropy ( ) 01:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll notify Ian. 01:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) States People in America used to say pigs'll fly before there's a black president Well, they've a black president, and swine flu. A F K When 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Mexican flu. Entropy ( ) 21:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't get it, then? *sad* A F K When 22:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::^_^ Did you make that up or steal it? RoseOfKali 05:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's been making the rounds. There are a bunch more swine flu jokes circulating. --◄mendel► 04:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My talk page Unprotection would be nice... since I am emo and all the site isn't blacklisted *prances off to troll GWW* (\\.-) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 00:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Someone else got to it first. 03:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Listen! the void left by WikiAnswers is filled Entropy ( ) 06:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Perfect for my Tingle. 17:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just read the ticket. (said in mock Gigathrash voice) RSVP on User:Gigathrash/D&D IRC RP --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 21:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) -- AudreyChandler 21:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :ooooooooooooooooo 01:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Edit summary Hi there, Felix. Sorry to bother you... I can't help it. I'm always intrigued(?) by people such as yourself. So I was wondering if I could ask ya something. I found this: When it comes to good revert notes, it's general consensus that a detailed edit summary is good, and an even more detailed talk page section is ideal. - here (nearly half way down the page). I was wondering to what degree you believe that, as surely it would be... excessive, for every edit to have it's own section. Yes, I know that you ≠ consensus, but if you didn't agree with it, I don't think you'd have mentioned it. A F K When 17:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, it would be impossible for every edit to be a revert, so there certainly wouldn't be a situation in which every edit to an article would merit explanation. It's only really necessary, in my opinion, when regarding reverts to non-vandalism and non-style-and-formatting edits. I feel that whenever a user is flat-out reverted, he or she deserves an explanation as to why; otherwise, what motivation do they have to edit again in the future? And an explanation should go beyond "No, bad idea is bad" or "That doesn't work." The problem is that writing out a detailed explanation is time-consuming and often frustrating, because the reverter feels that such reasoning ought to be common sense. Thus, while there may be editors out there who derive sadistic pleasure from snarky non-informative revert summaries (these are probably the same individuals who slap basketballs away from children and shout "DENIED!"), I think the majority of the editing populace is well aware that they ought to explain their reverts better, but do not do so simply because it's too much work, and "they ought to see why anyway." 22:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Only flat out reverted, k, m'bad - thanx A F K When 22:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::When somebody went and made your edit better, you're not not nearly as frustrated as when somebody just nixed it and you don't understand why. So explaining why you did that is much more important when it's a straight revert - and sometimes writing the explanation makes you think of a way to make the edit better instead of reverting it. --◄mendel► 23:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Mendel, how the hell do you have EVERY SINGLE PAGE on your watchlist? ::::: -- AudreyChandler 09:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't read RC (well, I glance at it occasionally when I'm through with my watchlist). People have been wondering what the progress bar on my userpage is for, though. :) --◄mendel► 12:46, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Content pages 17,540 :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::And I was as interested in his thoughts on the matter as much as anything =) A F K When 09:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Look at these hawt leapfrogging posts. It's hot. -- AudreyChandler 09:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not convinced. A F K When 09:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::And it's giving me a headache. (o wait I already had one. bummer, now I dont get to blame you ;-)) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Arnout aka The Emperors Angel ( ) 10:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC). Now with 100% less fail! Monday, June 8th 11:00 p.m. pst. Tell someone if you can't.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 17:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Happy (dang I'm out of fesitve days) Ow wait it's your BIRTHDAY!!!! Congratulations!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yay! 5 more skill points to waste in loafing!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 07:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ding! 08:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Happy day of which you were born from the seed of thy father and from the flesh of thy mother. 13:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday =) A F K When 15:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Only 5? I thought you get 10 at lv12? Or am I mistaken in his level again? :: Also, happy birthday :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Tank you berry much :3 19:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) wat Entropy ( ) 20:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! + = I wanted to give you this image, but it's not free, alas. --◄mendel► 20:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Mendel, you forgot the Black Jesus. Entropy, put off the drugs. Felix, hope you had a good one. RoseOfKali 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure every single image of Obama has already been copyrighted by someone already. Entropy ( ) 19:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Entropy, put off the drugs. Obama is as far from Jesus as Bush was from saying "nuclear." RoseOfKali 20:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::LEAVE BARACK ALONE! Entropy ( ) 21:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::There are a number of fundamentalist organizations out there that genuinely believe Barack Obama is the antichrist. They're wrong, obviously. 22:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::How do you know they're wrong? He came just in time for the end of the world, after all. Aztecs knew it all along! RoseOfKali 23:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :If I am slightly late, can I still join in? 19:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) my nephew got banned hi ya m8 im sorry to be a pain but i nead to no y m8 nephew got banned indef i got him the game 4 xmas 1 year and now he tell me he is banned ,, is it possible you could let me no the reason plz coz he dont no y and im a bit put out becouse of it, his account is ........ if you can do this i would be most gratefull you can contact me at ...............my name is barrie,if its poss to reinstate his account i would be very gratefull but then depends on what he has done ,he is only 11 and suffers from outsimers and playing this makes him happy .well i will let you get on i bet yr busy thanks 4 yr time yrs faithfully barrie :Hiya Barrie, first off I want to tell you that GuildWiki is a non-official fansite run entirely by players; this means that I am only a Guild Wars fan, not an employee of ArenaNet (the company that created Guild Wars), and so I can't directly help you with your problem. Also, I'm going to remove your nephew's account name and your e-mail address from this page; the wiki is public-access, and that information could possibly be used to gain access to either of your personal details. :Fortunately, I have worked with the official Guild Wars support team in the past, so I can tell you what you need to do to get more information about your nephew's ban and perhaps file an appeal. :First, you need to contact Guild Wars' support team directly. Send them an e-mail or fill out a support ticket here. You must do this before anything else. Tell them exactly what you told me. :If the support team cannot help you, the next step is to contact an employee named Gaile Gray, she is the official support liaison. Her e-mail address is and she would most likely be very willing to look into the matter for you. :Be sure to provide the Support team and Gaile with as much information as you can, excluding account passwords, because they don't need those. :I hope you and your nephew can get this issue sorted out as quickly as possible. I will also e-mail all of this to you, using the address I removed from your post, so it reaches you as quickly as possible. 09:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yo Barrie, one thing. When you fill out a ticket or e-mail support, you'll get an incident number. Keep this. ::Apart from anything else, if you need to get into touch with Gaile Gray, she'll need that number to be able to help you. Good luck mate. A F K When 12:28, 10 June 2009 (UTC) FOOLUX I'm promoting you to PR Entropy ( ) 08:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :dawwwwwwww 15:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WikiAnswers Vision Since you are active on wikianswers and generally good at being moderate, I'd be pleased if you could comment on User:M.mendel/wikianswers vision before I expose it to the greater Wikia community. --◄mendel► 10:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Archiving talk pages accounts Don't let the name confuse you, it's just... sort of... being descriptive :P If it's not too much hassle, I'd be very grateful if you look here at my archive box. I've listed two archives from my previous account, and I just wanted to make sure that was allowed. Being talk page archives belonging to me, I don't see why there'd be a problem, it's convenient if you're looking for something and not sure where about it is all the links are together. But... hey, you probably know as much as anyone how rarely my logic matches consensus here :P. Thanx A F K When 12:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah, it makes sense to me too. I see no problem with it. A note at the top of the two Suicidal Tendencie archives to the effect of "this is the same user as AFK" would prevent any confusion arrising from being sent to a different user's archives. :Alternately, you could move the first two archives to your current userspace. Either way works imo. 22:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Moving the archives over is less preferred because then you wonder why there is no single edit by AFK in them. --◄mendel► 23:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanx folks :::I consider the rather large note at the top of the current talk page enough warning :P Everyone okay with that? A F K When 15:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC)15:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::It is done. A F K When 15:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your bodies will ornate my chambers forever The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) THURSDAY Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Works for me. 22:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) An idiot irate fellow of vociferously contrarian opinion speaks his his, her, and/or its mind YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FAGGOT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, PLEASE KILL YOURSELF, AND DO THE WORLD A FAVOR, NINTENDO SUX SHIT, YOU SUCK SHIT, AND I'M SURE EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.31.68.90 ( ) 16:07, 17 June 2009 . :GW:NPA. Srsly.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see no violation here. 23:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::So what? It's an IP, it's a one-time thing, it's dealt with. --◄mendel► 23:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I hope everyone is O.K. after this rant? I'd ban the IP just to be sure... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Interestingly, he mentioned Nintendo before you, so it is good to know you suck/sux less then Nintendo, right ? :) -- -- ( talk ) 07:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't like to ban him before I know why he's pissed with me. 07:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: If you would just stop going around whacking people with swords and then bombing them (or vice-versa) under the chronic erroneous pretense that "they were a skeleton I swear", this kind of thing would happen to you less often. -- AudreyChandler 08:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Too late to ban now, anyway; remember, we don't do "punitive"? The moment was passed when I saw him 15 minutes after he posted and decided you'd be able to deal with it your way, and with the IP leaving it at that. --◄mendel► 11:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd say I don't hate you but I'm not in your family. Got any sisters I could marry? You know, just to help you feel better... A F K When 15:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I remember this vandal. I'm pretty sure he got perma'd. Entropy ( ) 20:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have a 17-year-old sister, but she's into older men. Her last boyfriend broke up with her under order from a police officer. It was great. 22:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm 17... I could be a little older than her... :P :::Prepare to want to die... A F K When 23:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't mind. Want her cell number? 23:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::o.O Odd... hm... I'm confused, apart from recent things, you know that I'm ST as well, right? A F K When 12:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Of course. 13:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::But... but... but... I'm the unpopular one that hardly anybody knows... contradiction more than an oxymoron, sort of a little of both, ah fuck it A F K When 13:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Afk, don't even go near that. There are girls enough for all of us, and even you can will get a girl. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Arnout we're joking. Apart from anything else, Felix said "cell phones" and I don't live in the U.S. :::::::::On other news I do have a gf A F K When 13:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::2 more things :::::::::1) even you - yeah, thanks... :::::::::2) don't even go near that - you credit me as willing to do anything... for that, I thank you being sincere here, not (mildly) sarcastic as above A F K When 13:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I couldn't see the humor in your words, and it reminded me (painfully) of myself and of another dude (Imagne the worst nerd (not fat, really skinny), and some ugly chick making out in the school aula. Not a very nice vieuw. A bit of topic, I know.). I didn't mean "even you" that way, and "don't even go near that", I don't really get what you mean. I hope I'm making sense here. Also I thought Felix lived in the UK? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Read the start again. Felix is good at understanding things... but... no, not making sense to me :P And c'mon, two guys online deciding the sister of one of them is going to go out with the other one? You don't see anything odd there? Are you high? :P A F K When 15:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::High? No. I don't even have a hangover anymore. Just tired. But I have seen stranger things happen, my friend, much stranger things. What did you mean by "2) don't even go near that - you credit me as willing to do anything... for that, I thank you being sincere here, not (mildly) sarcastic as above"? I dont get it. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::don't even go near that - quote :::::::::::::you credit me as willing to do anything - Well, you had no problem believing I was serious and going to meet up with gf of Felix whom I hardly know, even on GuildWiki :::::::::::::For that I thank you - For reasons, some personal, I'm grateful for that :::::::::::::being sincere here, not (mildly) sarcastic as above - I was of course being sarcastic (but not hostile) when thanking you for saying "even you" A F K When 16:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hope that helps ::::::::::::::Now I get it. Thanks. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No worries, m'bad for an lolwut late response :P :::::::::::::::On other news, I hijacked the convo :O A F K When 18:49, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget! Tonight at 10:00--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) personal attack YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FAGGOT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE, PLEASE KILL YOURSELF, AND DO THE WORLD A FAVOR, NINTENDO SUX SHIT, YOU SUCK SHIT, AND I'M SURE EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU. I'M USING AN I.P. THAT HAS NEVER BEEN USED BEFORE - I R STRONG N BRAEV! A F K When 11:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Now - someone go make the userbox :P :Wry u do dis 11:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's funny! All that crap and the bloke uses some I.P. with 0 contributions... A F K When 11:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Afk, insulting trolls is giving them more attention than they deserve, and it does touch GW:NPA. --◄mendel► 11:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't insulting the troll... I was... creatively pointing out the weakpoint in his... comment. A F K When 11:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The real weak point in his statement was that Nintendo sucks, when Nintendo clearly does not suck. 11:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Felix, you've too high an opinion of yourself :P A F K When 12:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) Now, AFK, to bring grammar to this thread, surely you could have pointed out the vandal's grammatical error if you were looking for weak points? (And by GW:YAV, anonymity isn't one.) --◄mendel► 12:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :100% of that contributor's edits are trolling, NPA-violating insults. A F K When 12:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Did I mention that that I.P. insultingly insults people in an insulting manner? :P A F K When 12:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Even though this user is unnecessarily rude, we do have GW:QDV (which does apply to trolls) and as mendel pointed out NPA. --Shadowcrest 18:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, you're no fun anymore. 10:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Who, me? Meh, I was never popular to begin with. ::::Guess I've nothing left to lose... GREEN DAY FOR LIFE! A F K When 17:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget, or I'll harass you mercilessly on MSN You still owe me money, even if I have left the game. Entropy ( ) 00:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :e.e 16:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing it again :/ Hi Felix! Sorry to bother you, I value your opinion, and trust you to be impartial and intelligent. Regardless of if you agree or disagree with me here, I'll respect your decision. imo it's mostly caused because Warwick's ignorant of what links do... but... meh. Oh, and I'll respect your decision, but might discuss it with you a little before giving in ;) Thanx A F K When 22:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Meh, Mendel has spoken. On other news, he also typed on his keyboard and thus resolved the issue. A F K When 22:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Try to avoid antagonizing Warwick if you can. It's not nice. 08:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::I personally consider disregarding a discussion one about to get underway, it had been started to be failing. :::I may remind you ignoring others and doing as she sees fit is somewhat Warwick's trademark (see: bot) and so considered the comment somewhat appropriate. :::There was an effort being made to gain understanding and consensus; she chose to be a part in neither. A F K When 14:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't swat a bulldog with a newspaper when it barks at you. 20:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No. You don't swat a bulldog with a newspaper when it barks at you :) A F K When 20:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) You're one of the Sysops I deal with the most... ...and I did mention you :P Ban me if you will. ^ A F K When 20:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I was searching through some ancient thread, I think on a failed policy talk page, and found a link to a guy who had over a thousand edits in userspace, and none anywhere else. 21:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::^jo Felix. First thing that popped up in my head when I read AFK's comment(s) :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'll take that as a you may ban me next year. :::And Viper, read the section header. That's where it came from. Semi-fail. :P A F K When 22:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::But I don't want to ban you. I'm not Warwick. 22:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::You, Sir, are prodding a sensitive area. :::::I'd reply in greater depth, but it wouldn't just be Warwick that'd want to ban me, then. A F K When 22:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Send him , then. --◄mendel► 22:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::My apologies. I had expected so much more... hm... you didn't follow that link, did you, Mendel? A F K When 10:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, well, if you want a serious answer. Ahem. :::::::In the best possible scenario, your comment toward Sunrayvenus could be taken as a tongue-in-cheek prod that says "Hey, it looks like you're getting pretty good at this wiki stuff. Why not leave the nest and take a crack at editing in mainspace?" That would be a good thing. Indeed, if you chose to clarify your statement to that effect, it would be even better. We can see by Sunray's continued editing (of his userspace) and lack of angry response that he did either take your message to mean that or at least something that isn't discouraging. :::::::On the other hand, the average user would be more likely to take it as "You stupid pile of crap, stop wasting our valuable kilobytes." Because of that, I would probably not support similar posts in the future. 13:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::1) Nice indenting fail ::::::::2) Why am I suddenly expecting a "serious answer"? ::::::::I apologized ...to Mendel... due to adding him in the link only for him to pop in and suggest a way around me getting a ban, exactly what I accused him of being ready to give me if I said what I would do in an e-mail. ::::::::Basically, I thought he'd ban me, he suggested a way for me to do what I want with no ban, I apologized A F K When 19:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I indented that way on purpose, to indicate a different tone between my opening statement and the body of my message. I took your "My apologies. I had expected so much more..." to mean you weren't satisfied with my lack of sysoppy response. Also, I don't know why/if you're so dead set on getting banned now. 19:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm actually not dead set on getting banned. ::::::::::I'm... disillusioned. Mendel is right on the whole wiki = people philosophy. ::::::::::I'm less fond of the people here you being an exception - I've grown more fond of you than I ever was ::::::::::That translates into... caring less. I don't want to get banned. But if I did get banned... at this time I can't honestly say I'd care. A F K When 21:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Aw, gimme a hug 21:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I R Vandal ::::::::::::On other news, I've always considered you one of those "big users"... thanx for taking an interest :) ::::::::::::btw - you see that hidden note, or...? A F K When 21:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I always see hidden notes. I'm a magical fairy. Kooloo Limpah! 23:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Take this mask and give me that megaphone, I need a +3 sword to defeat the next boss.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Have I ever told you how much I hate Tingle, Felix? I don't want this to be a friendship-breaker. You must choose - me or the fairy! Entropy ( ) 07:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::In case you don't realize - I'm the Fairy. A F K When 09:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What's wrong? I assure you that I have a tingle. :P A F K When 17:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The main character died, now WTF do we do? The next IRC RP will be held at 5:00 UTC (10:00 p.m. pacific) MONDAY for most people, tuesday for Mendel Tell someone somewhere if you can't go. Also, RT, your schedule is basically opposite of everyone else's. Soz again, again.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :That's actually Tuesday for me as well, seeing as I am exactly 2 hours ahead of PST. 02:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Asperger's on Answers * answers:Special:Contributions/75.83.232.29 In other news, answers:Special:Contributions/84.69.178.111 is pretty awesome. --◄mendel► 14:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) TOP Anime Would you happen to know where I could see the rest of this? D: Entropy ( ) 07:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :On my hard drive. I told you about the Tales animes over a year ago. e.e :But for real, http://www.tokyotosho.info/ 16:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Bleh, torrents. Nevermind >_> Entropy ( ) 02:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::They're easy street, dawg. But I suppose I could upload them to a file host like Megaupload, if you forgive my 90k debt. >:D 02:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have neither the patience nor the balls to torrent anything. As tempting an offer as that is, I can't do that. Conspicuous consumption needs to have consequences, you know. Entropy ( ) 02:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What? 02:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thorstein Veblen. ::::::I might reconsider if you also threw in...I dunno...English language Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire ROM? ;) Entropy ( ) 02:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'll do better and give you Moemon. It's Emerald, but all the Pokemon sprites have been replaced by adorable anime girls. 02:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Do you get to play as Pedobear? D: Entropy ( ) 03:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You could name your trainer that I suppose. 03:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't think so. Iirc, your name has a 5-char limit, so you might call him PDber or something like that.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) A request Hi Felix. You strike me as a well meaning kind of person, so I would ask you help me do something that I cannot do myself. I have, more than once, seen you rise in GuildWiki's defense, such as when it is called "dead", or whatever. Well, help GuildWiki and help me. Please. A F K When 14:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I will do so, in short order. First I need to sleep for a while. 08:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Warwick's already banned him as per his request (I wouldn't do it). --◄mendel► 15:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was requested to "help GuildWiki and help me." I don't see Warwick/RT's block as a means toward that end, so I'll be working on it later. 17:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Toon Name hey man, with a name like Felix Omni I am surprised you have no toon with Omnislash in it's name (FF7 ref WOOT!). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Charlie Stoneskin ( ) . :I'll guess that maybe it's because "omni" means "all" (e.g. omni-potent) and has nothing to do with FF7? Not everyone is an FF7 nerd (even though I married one :P). RoseOfKali 16:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::FF7 was ok at best, highly overrated tbph.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually I am a pretty big Final Fantasy fan, although my favorite is Final Fantasy Tactics. "Tales of" games are better at any rate. But the Omni in Felix Omni has nothing to do with FF7. 19:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::My fav is Tactics too, and Tales of Destiny II was golden.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 20:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Tactics WAS awesome, just had a FEW balance issues. Like Monk. And Calculator. And Summoner. And Lancer. And anything related to Two Swords. And pretty much the only cheat willingly and NORMALLY given to a player in any game in existence: Orlandu. And Celia and Lede (FUCK THEM!). And naturally Chantage. The game's pretty damn hard when you don't use any of those :P Lancer isn't TOO horrible though, just it's a meaty tank that can be invincible half the time and obliterate guys halfway across the battlefield --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::After the first time I played through, I just stole Orlandu's sword and gave it to Agrias, because she's kawaii moe moe~ 20:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::She's WHAT? --Gimmethegepgun 22:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :FFTA2 ftw! -- 22:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::FFTA2 was worse than FFTA, which is quite an achievement. (T/ ) 04:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's okay, I didn't pay for it. Ah, my beloved AceKard. 16:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hello This is your local friendly anon who finally tracked you down to GToB! have a good day now, and remember: You'll never be free from me. 21:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well done, Mr. Bond. 21:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::No Mr. Omni, I expect you to die.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Youssef The reason that seems deletable is that the page is a personal attack, and it's not even remotely related to the subject of our wiki (i.e. it lacks the line "plays Guild Wars in his spare time"). I'd not be surprised if that very same article had been copied to several wikis. One would wish more of a delete reason, though; I'd usually have asked Uberfuzzy on irc if I had been online as he's regularly on #wikia . --◄mendel► 21:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :A personal attack? On whom? 21:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) HELLO KEVIN ~RASK The preceding unsigned header was added by Bluerask ( ). :Good one. 21:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I stayed up all night playing FSN Damnit. (T/ ) 21:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Better start ordering some weeaboo posters and figurines 21:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I can't do that (T/ ) 22:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::tl;dr 01:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::LONG! --Gimmethegepgun 03:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Also, why is Heavens Feel like three times as long as either of the other arcs? I should have been done with the entire game by now, but I'm only on Day 9. >_> In other news, what should I play after this? (T/ ) 12:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Tsukihime 17:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) We interrupt your normally scheduled spam period for an advertisement. GO SIGN UP FOR MY CONTEST. It's on my main page. That is all.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 04:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :You can make your own, but I would prefer if you let me do all the posted ones that people aren't going to make themselves.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 18:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I wasn't gonna steal those from you. 18:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) 8D YESH Lost-Blue 00:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh good Lord you're alive 05:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't bury him deep enough, the concrete was cracked and came loose, and the bleeding inexpicably stopped in time. Also, the piano missed him. --◄mendel► 19:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I knew I should have invested in radar-guided pianos. 19:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) vandal fighting lapse? You mentioned on chat last night seeing a vandal who had been tagged but not blocked for hours; I couldn't find that just now, going through the block log for the past month. What incident are you referring to? --◄mendel► 08:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Here's what I was actually talking about- Poopie. Please pardon my faulty memory, it wasn't a user at all but a spam article. Note it took 1.5 hours to get it deleted. 14:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::And how many (kittens were killed/children got a trauma/forest fires started) during those 90 minutes? Also: it could be worse. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::He spelled "Boobies" wrong. Anyway, the speed of the deletion is usually proprtional to the visibility of the page -- and the visibility of teh page is proportional to the severity of the infraction, if the page isn't linked anywhere few readers will see it once it flows out of the widget. --◄mendel► 05:57, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Failure Kevin I'm lonely email me sometime. bluerask2@yahoo.com ALSO I miss obliterating your alliances... rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 23:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Rask. We are currently not in an alliance, unfortunately. Also you should play Dungeons and Dragons Online with us. (T/ ) 23:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::^ 02:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: I can only access email at school and I rarely have enough time to venture to my public library and even then the chances of finding an avialable computer when you're all on is minimal. I say you start a "Save the Rask's" foundation. Also Everyone fucking email me I'm bored. bluerask2@yahoo.com :::: Jesus is not happy with me. =( Gargamek CHICKEN LORD OF THE UNIVERSE. Also: Sensei!////Ninomyakun ! Shameless advertisement and Giga ripoff Come and take a look at my elite skill contest!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You call that original? I know I've seen that W/E build before. I bet you stole it from PvX. --Macros 18:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Bastaaaaaaaaaaaard 23:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) This is a public Service Announcement courtesy of GD&D Please update your available times so that I can arrange the (hopefully) last session in the current campaign.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Onice 05:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ZoMg! Just noticed you're a foul /b/tard!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Troll RandomTime 16:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I've never posted on 4chan in my life. 20:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Phew, the load of references made me think you did...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::References show how smart and strong I am. 00:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: "He's so small and brave!" says Rask. Little does Rask know Kevin is in fact a coward and very large. This trolling was brought to you by Rask Corps. Please donate today! 18:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is why I never e-mail you. 20:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) YOU! Need another archive.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC)